Taking Back Sundaes
by iwrestledabeartwice
Summary: A piece to the Millennium Puzzle has been stolen. Now, Yami and Yugi embark on an adventure to retrieve the lost puzzle piece, but you won't believe the obstacles they come across! R&R plz!
1. Secret Unveiled!

-1Do you think I own Yu-gi-oh!? Well, if you do, your dead wrong. I DON'T own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters or properties, but I wish I did… because then I could rule the world!! … … … or something like that. Now, on with our story!

--

"Alright," Yami said. "Yugi's at school and won't be back for 3 hours and Grandpa's asleep so he won't be up for… hours. It's time."

His eyes darted from side to side suspiciously… just to make sure no one interrupted him. He pushed a certain secret piece on his puzzle, which caused a yellow glow to emit from the creases in it and sucked him inside the infinite space that is the Millennium Puzzle.

In the past, many people (Yugi and Shadi) have tried to find out the secret within the dark room that is the Soul and Heart of the Millennium Puzzle… the Soul and Heart of the Pharaoh… Atem's deepest, darkest, most loved and most kept secret of all. It has been protected by dark creatures and traps. No one has ever been able to unlock or even enter the Pharaoh's soul (other than the Pharaoh, of course).

Yami was now in the puzzle's dark room. "Alright, now. Let's see if I can remember this right. Step left, forward, forward, right, right, forward, left, forward, forward, forward, left, left, left, and the light switch is on the up-left wall, and… flip."

When he flipped the switch, it revealed an ongoing hall with parallel, ongoing shelves filled with…

"SUNDAES!! I have returned for you!"

Then, suddenly, someone entered the shop.

"Yami! I'm home!" Yugi greeted Yami with a singsong welcome.

"What the hell?! Why is he home so early?! He can't find out about this! He made me go on a diet because I was out of shape. He'll get rid of all of my sundaes as soon as he can… if he knows how!"

"Where is he? Oh, here's his puzzle! He never leaves his puzzle. He must be inside."

Yugi leaned over to scream into the puzzle.

"Yami! When you're done in… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Yugi looked inside and saw Yami eating sundaes.

"Could you not scream? It's ear-splitting and I already have a brain freeze!"

"You're on a diet, and here you are eating SUNDAES?!"

"I can explain! They're… organic broccoli and spinach sundaes!"

"Oh, really?"

"With a carrot on top!" Yami said as he quickly ate the cherry that was actually on top.

Yugi crossed his arms as if to say, "I'm not buying that story… no way in hell."

"Okay, now that you know my darkest secret ever, what're you planning to do about it?"

Yugi didn't answer. He looked at Yami's puzzle and found the piece that had been pushed in, and pushed the same piece on his puzzle in. Now they were together in the same room.

"How did you do that?" Yami questioned curiously.

"Do what?"

"That."

"What?"

"THAT!!"

"What PRECISELY?!"

"Oh… see, you pushed on _your _puzzle… yet, here you are in _mine_."

"There may be two physical puzzles, but inside… we are one!"

"Oh, don't give me that 'We are one!', 'Our friendship is more powerful than anything', 'Heart of the Cards' bullshit again. You know I only say that stuff to annoy Kaiba."

"But it's true!"

"You've said that over and over and over, and I've replied over and over and over… and over… that I do NOT… nor will I EVER… believe in that stupid theory about the Heart of the Cards!"

Yugi sighed. He supposed there was no way Yami would believe… truly… in the Heart of the Cards. But he had gotten sidetracked. Back to the sundaes problem. Yugi knew just how to get rid of this room entirely.

"There's only one thing different about our appearance right now." Yugi pointed out.

"Is it the fact that I'm taller?"

"NO!! I wasn't talking about that!"

"Then what is it?"

"Look around your neck."

Yami looked. He didn't have his puzzle.

"No puzzle… but that's because we're IN IT, smart person!"

"Exactly! Now, look at my neck."

Yami looked. He still had a puzzle around his neck!

"But, that's impossible! You're in here with me in the puzzle! How can you have one around your neck and I don't?!"

"You answered your own question!"

"Huh?"

"You see, I'm in here with you… in the SAME PUZZLE! This isn't two different puzzles… it's one! YOURS! Therefore, I still have mine! And, similar to voodoo craft, I shall remove this room from your puzzle by removing it from mine, proving that our puzzles and our souls…"

"Now let's not get carried away here with this talk of our souls being connected."

"… are connected as one!"

Then, Yugi removed the piece of his puzzle which held the Pharaoh's sacred dark room. A huge, what seemed like an earthquake to their microscopic size occurred and took them by surprise, actually. Yugi didn't suspect such drama. When the piece was removed all the sundaes faded away, and Yugi and Yami's size reduction, due to the puzzle's infinite power, cancelled out as a result of the puzzle's separation. When they returned to normal size, Yami's puzzle was shattered. Without the Heart and Soul of the Pharaoh within it, it collapsed under pressure. Yami held the remaining dust in his hands.

"Do you…" Yami began to choke up, almost crying, "… do you realize what you've done?!"

"Uhh…"

"You've taken a part of me that can never be replaced… and you just hold it in your hand."

"…"

Just then, the idiot of the city (Joey) came in.

"Hey, Yugi! How're you doing, man?!"

"Joey, we're kind of in the middle of…"

"OOOH!! Is that pretty gold piece that looks like it goes to something of great importance for me?! Aww, you shouldn't have."

"Then it's a good thing I didn't, Joey, because…"

"Thanks, man! And it's not even my birthday for another 14 months! This means a lot to me, man."

"Joey! Wait! COME BACK WITH THAT PUZZLE PIECE, YOU MORON!!"

Joey, laughing his way down the road, didn't even hear Yugi's demand to bring back the puzzle piece. After several grueling and exhausting minutes, Yami was out of breath and stated,

"That idiot could be anywhere by now."

"Then it's time for an adventure… an adventure for the lost puzzle piece!!"

"Then I guess this is Yami signing off and letting you know that if you don't read the next chapter, I'll summon the Ancient Egyptian Black Beetle Bed Bugs of Death to go to your house during the night and crawl into your room, into your bed, and into your skin, so that they can eat you alive from the inside… And, of course, they'd be forced to collect… very, very slowly."

"Uh… bye?" Yugi said.


	2. Convictions To The Idiot

-1Welcome to Chapter II of Taking Back Sundaes!

Continuing from where we left off…

"It's hopeless." Yugi said. "Joey could be anywhere by now."

"The idiot." Yami said.

"How can we be sure which way to go?!"

"Oh, that's easy! Give my your puzzle piece that's identical to my missing puzzle piece."

"Uh, here." Yugi did as he was told.

"There we go." and in a flash (no, really, it was so fast it flashed a bright light) Yami put his puzzle back together with Yugi's identical piece in it. Suddenly, a steady beeping noise began to sound from the newly arranged puzzle.

"Yami…"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"What's that beeping noise?"

"That's a tracking device, Yugi. I recently installed it to keep track of Joey."

"How does he not know about it yet?"

"I put it in the one place that is never touched… or washed… or combed…" he shuddered, "… his hair! Plus, it has an itch-sensor so that when Joey wants to scratch his head, it'll scratch it for him. He likes the luxury so much that he doesn't even wonder what the fuck is doing it! Ha!"

"Pretty smart, Yami!"

"Did you ever doubt?"

Yugi refused to respond to that last comment. Instead, he left Grandpa's shop and after Joey as fast as his short, feeble legs could carry him. Yami followed.

_(A few hours of tracking later…)_

"He hasn't moved for hours." Yami said, worried a little.

"You're right. Maybe he ditched the tracker."

"According to the tracer, Joey's right around this alley corner."

They turned to see… Joey! What… not surprised? Fine, but this'll surprise you… maybe. Joey was sleeping! What, still nothing? Fine, but this'll REALLY surprise you. Joey was sleeping in… a dumpster! STILL NOTHING? Geez, you guys must think really little of Joey.

"Uhhh… Yugi."

"Yeah, Yami?"

"Why is Joey sleeping in a garbage dumpster in the back of a downtown alley?"

"I … don't know, Yami."

Yami grabbed a nearby pebble and threw it against the dumpster. It clinked, then nothing. He then grabbed a rock and threw it against the dumpster. It banged, then nothing. Yami grabbed Yugi, who was screaming from the moment Yami picked him up, held him by his legs, and banged his head repeatedly against the dumpster. Joey still didn't wake up. Yami began getting impatient.

"THAT'S IT!!" he screamed. Then he threw the unconscious Yugi _in_ the dumpster. A few hours later, while Yami slept in his puzzle, Yugi woke up, whimpering, "My head. Ohhhh, … the pain. Yami, why'd you do that?!"

Yami woke up and got out of the puzzle. "Do what?"

"Hit me against the dumpster and then throw me in there."

"Oh, yeah. Ha! That was funny!"

"IT WAS DEFINITELY NOT FUNNY!! HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT MY PAIN?!"

"I laugh at everyone's pain other than my own."

"Hn…" Yugi said as he started to get out of the dumpster.

"Wait, don't get out just yet…"

"Why?"

"Get the puzzle piece from Joey."

"Fine." Yugi checked Joey's pockets and the palms of his hands. Nothing. He checked his shirt, pants, undershirt… but he feared it too much to check his underpants.

"What, Yugi? Are you scared his penis might be bigger than yours?"

"NO!!"

"Then check… Joey's underpants!" Just then thunder clapped and lightning flashed. Yami and Yugi stared at the sky and then at each other. Then Yami broke the silence.

"It was probably coincidence."

"Yeah." Then Yugi began to, slowly, check Joey's underpants.

_Hmmm… _Yami thought. _I wonder if that wasn't coincidence._ He thought long and hard about it, and eventually said, "Then check… Joey's underpants!" Thunder clapped and lightning flashed again. Yami was amazed.

"Cool. Check… Joey's underpants." Thunder clapped and lightning flashed.

"Joey's underpants." Same result. Yami did this many times over.

"Joey's underpants, Joey's underpants, Joey's underpants!! MWAHAHAHAAA!!"

"Stop it, Yami! It's gonna rain if you keep doing that and the garbage will get all wet and soggy and it'll begin to smell even worse than it does now."

"Fine… Joey's underpants." Just then a downpour started after a flash of lightning. It was raining very hard.

"Yami…"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you." Yugi noticed something about Joey. Even the thunder and lightning didn't wake him up, and the puzzle piece wasn't on him. Something was weird. He also noticed that Joey was face down in the dirty garbage. He flipped him over. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"Yugi! What's wrong?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! SOMEONE KILLED JOEY!!"

"What're you… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MY EYES!! MY EYES!! HE'S NAKED!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! Oh, hey look! He's got a knife in his chest. Hahaha!"

"That's not funny, Yami. Somebody killed Joey, and I think it was to get our puzzle piece."

"What would they want with a piece to something they don't even know what's to?!"

"I think it was someone who recognized the piece. Otherwise, I don't think they would have killed him for it, do you?"

"I would."

"Either way, the piece is still out there somewhere and we've got to go find it. We find it, we find Joey."

"So… we start looking where?"

"That's just it. I don't know."

"You're supposed to be the smart one, Yugi."

"I AM SMART!! SMARTER THAN YOU!!"

"I highly doubt that."

"How can you say that when you're failing EVERY SUBJECT IN SCHOOL?! You're even failing HISTORY when we're studying ANCIENT EGYPT!! You LIVED during that time period!! How are you FAILING IT?!

"That was 5,000 years ago, Yugi."

"How can you not remember any of the stuff in our class, yet you remember Mauna perfectly?!"

"I had sex with Mauna. I DIDN'T have sex with any of the stuff we learn at school. Oh, wait. I did have sex with Cleopatra once."

"Then why couldn't you remember her?"

"It…uh…wasn't pleasurable, let us say." he said as he shuddered.

"That's no excuse!! Sex shouldn't be an issue!!"

"Well, it was back then, and it is now."

Yugi charged at Yami with all of his strength. Yami, immediately noticing how Yugi was determined to pulverize him, used his puzzle's magic to create his spherical force field, blocking Yugi's attack.

"Yugi… tsk tsk…"

"Grrr…"

"You forgot about my puzzle's infinite magic."

"No. I can still do this." Yugi gently grabbed hold of Yami's shield ball, as not to activate its repelling energy, and pushed against it.

"Yugi…"

"Yes, Yami?"

"Are you shrinking?!"

"No!" Yugi had to yell now because Yami was so far away. "You're going farther away!!"

"AHHH!!" Yami was going downhill so fast that he was rolling in it, and getting dizzier by the second. Yugi followed as closely as he could. He had almost lost sight of him when Yami unexpectedly crashed into Kaiba, who didn't even budge, as usual. Yami was about to get up to yell at Kaiba for breaking his shield when he noticed something in Kaiba's hand. He just stared at it. Kaiba began to get a little creeped out.

"What are you staring at, you idiot?"

"S-s-s-sundae!"

"Yeah, it's Sunday. So what." Kaiba continued eating his sundae, knowing what Yami meant. He began eating it slower to taunt him.

"No. SUNDAE!!"

"What's this weirdo talking about, Hologram?"

See, ever since Yami and Yugi were in separate bodies, Kaiba refused to believe that Yami was an ancient pharaoh, even after all he's been through. Wouldn't all that crap make a believer out of you? But, no, not Kaiba. He's too stubborn. He would rather believe that Yugi is some hologram that he can feel and talk to and listen to (if Kaiba ever listened to anyone but Mokuba and himself) and beat up occasionally who can feel pain and sorrow and other feelings than believe he's human. He would rather believe that Yugi is the next-best thing to being human, but still not human, than a real person. He thinks he's the best hologram ever created, but still a hologram. You'd think that he would believe that Yami was a hologram, since he had known Yugi for quite a while and knew his voice and height, but he refused to believe that he could lose a duel to a hologram (and that he could never beat a hologram in a duel no matter how hard he tried).

"My name's Yugi." Yugi said angrily. "It's not Hologram."

"Sure, whatever you say, Hologram."

"Wha? I'm confused. What's Hologram's name again?" Yami confusedly questioned.

"It's Yugi!"

"Shut up, Hologram! I'm trying to talk to Kaiba."

"His name's Hologram." Kaiba said answering Yami's question.

"IT'S YUGI!!"

"Wait a minute… today's Tuesday." Yami realized.

"It's Wednesday!" Yugi screeched.

(Did you know that screeched is the longest one-syllable word in the English language? Neat-O.)

"Sure, it is, Hologram." Kaiba replied.

Yugi twitched. If he heard the word hologram one more time…

"Ha! Hologram." That was Yami… and the last straw.

"…My name…isn't…HOLOGRAM!!"

"Whatever you say, Hologram." Kaiba said.

Yugi went crazy! He lunged at Kaiba with everything he had and tackled him. Of course, Yugi was the one who fell to the ground.

"You can't knock me down. I've got breasts of steel."

Yami shuddered, but then he noticed something in Kaiba's pocket. THE PUZZLE PIECE!!

He thought to himself, _Kaiba? Why would HE take my puzzle pi… damn, that sundae looks good!_


	3. Hot Fuzz!

-1Hello, and welcome to Chapter III of Taking Back Sundaes.

Continuing from where we left off…

--

"Hey, Yugi. I've got somewhere I have to go. Can you come with me?" Yami said.

"Uh… sure."

They went back to the alley where Joey was in. Then Yami told Yugi what he saw.

"But, Yami, why would Kaiba want a piece to the Millennium Puzzle? He doesn't even believe in that magic and spiritual stuff."

"I know, it's a conundrum."

"Can you even spell conundrum?"

"If I try, it'll hurt my head."

Just then, three shady figures appeared at the alley's exit.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah, Yami?"

"Is there another way out of this place?"

"I don't think so."

"So…" Yami said, "…is this the end, then?"

"I hope not." Yugi replied. Then he noticed something. "Yami, wait! Look over there!"

It was an old-fashioned fire escape on the side of an apartment. You know, the ones that start at the roof and go back and forth with steps steadily going down until the last window where there's a retractable iron ladder. Yeah, that kind. Even though the ladder was retracted, the staircase was on top of the dumpster, so that they could just jump onto the dumpster and on the staircase.

"I don't know if it's a way out. It could lead to a dead en…"

"Race you to the top! Heeheehee." Yami interrupted.

Yami started racing up the staircase immediately. Yugi, however, knew that they would just follow them. He took Joey's body and ran up the staircase. He knew that they wanted Joey. So he could use it as leverage. They ran up the staircase and onto the roof. Now, when they reached the roof, just as Yugi thought, there was no way off. Yami chuckled embarrassedly as Yugi glared at him. But then Yugi realized that he was on top of a police station, not an apartment.

"Hey, Yami. I just remembered. The Police Dept. just transferred their headquarters here."

"So…"

"We're on top of the police station."

"And…"

"This is a murder case! We can use this to our advantage to escape or turn them in."

"How do you know that these are the guys who killed Joey?"

"The fat guy's shirt says 'I killed Joey Wheeler.'"

"Whoa! That changes everything!"

"How?"

"Kaiba's fat!"

"I am not fat!" Kaiba interrupted. The three shady figures turned out to be Roland, Kaiba, and the fat guy's name was Joe.

"Ah, man." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi wondered.

"If that guy lost some weight, never touched his hair again, talked like an idiot, developed a crush on Mai, and had an extra letter in his name, he could be Joey!"

Yugi stood silent for a moment, then said, "How can you, at a time like this, think up all that in two seconds after learning his name when at school, it takes you three-and-a-half hours to answer what two plus two equals? Plus, when you do answer, you get it wrong!"

"… I … don't know…" Yami pondered.

"This'll take another three-and-a-half hours."

"Enough!" Kaiba said. "I'm tired of playing games with you."

"Can we play checkers next? I love checkers." Yami stupidly questioned. Everyone just stared at him. "What?" he asked.

Just then, Joe pulled out a gun.

"Ooh! That's a nine-millimeter, isn't it?! I have one just like it at home." Yami stated.

"You have a gun at our house… and you didn't BRING IT?!" Yugi asked furiously.

"How was ANYBODY supposed to know that we would get in this much trouble… enough to where we'd need a gun?"

"I guess you're right… for once."

"You're damn right that I'm right for once… wait…"

"Uh… I guess we're doomed."

"Not so fast."

Yami quickly grabbed Joey and held him over the edge of the building.

"You shoot," he said, "and Joey falls, and when the thud sounds, you'll all be in prison for the murder of Joey Wheeler _and_ Yugi Motou."

"Wow, Yami. You're smarter than I thought… or you can be at times."

"Yeah, I know. Plus," he set Joey down for a minute to say this, "I'm packing an Uzi." Sure enough, Yami pulled out an Uzi from his puzzle and shot Joe. Down he went.

"How do you like those apples, motherfucker?!" Yami said. Kaiba only smiled.

"Yami, you IDIOT!!" Yugi screamed.

"FREEZE, scumbag!"

_Huh? The police? _Yami thought. _Yay! Ha! Now you're sooo going to jail for murdering Joey. Ha!_

"You're under arrest for the murder of… who is this kid?" the police chief asked.

His deputy replied, "His wallet says… 'Mai Valentine'? Wait a minute…"

The chief responded, "He must have stolen that girl's wallet."

_No surprise there… idiot._

The deputy found Joey's actual wallet.

"So…" the chief said, "…you're under arrest for the murder of Joey Wheeler."

_Ha! I knew it._

"…and that fat guy over there that you just shot."

_Ooh! They're going to jail for my murder, too!_

"Cuff 'im, boys."

_Finally!_

Click!

"What are you doing?" Yami asked confusedly.

"You're an idiot, Yami." Yugi said, annoyed.

"What's going on, Yugi?"

"We're under arrest because you shot Joe on top of a police station like the IDIOT YOU ARE and our fingerprints are on Joey from holding him and carrying him."

"But, we're wearing gloves."

"FINGERLESS gloves, moron! The only other fingerprints on him are his own and Joe's, the guy you just shot!"

"…Oh. … … sorry?"

"Sorry is a little too late!! We're probably going to prison for life, now!!"

"…Oh. Where's Kaiba and Roland?"

"They left right after you shot Joe and Kaiba laughed because he knew we were out of the way!"

"What do we do now?"

"We wait until Grandpa comes and talk with him there."

"How can I bail myself out of this, hot fuzz?"

"There's not enough money in the world…" the cop said as Yami pulled out a gold coin from his Millennium Puzzle. You see, Yami also had the power to bring back Ancient Treasures from his Tomb in Egypt. When he figured this out, he noticed that every item in their was made mostly of gold (along with mountains of gold coins). He then manufactured every item in there into its own large amount of gold coins. He now has nearly infinite gold coins in there.

"Yeah, and there's much more where that came from. Think of your retirement. It's filled with gold and jewelry and loads and loads of cheap women. You can retire now! If you only act like this never happened."

The cop thought about it. The more Yami explained it, the more he liked it. He finally decided to go along with it. He explained to the cops that they had the wrong people and eventually they left and were still investigating the murder of Joey Wheeler, but Yami still had to go to court for the charge of murdering Joe. So he was placed under arrest and put in prison for the night.


	4. Freedom, Betrayal, & Penalty

-1Hello! Welcome everyone! Welcome to Chapter IV, the final chapter of Taking Back Sundaes.

Continuing from where we left off…

--

He saw many people in his large, midsection cell. All these people were waiting for their court trial as well. Then the guard came up.

"Your trial, Yugi Motou…"

"I'm Yami."

"Sure you are. Your trial is tomorrow at 9 a.m. sharp."

Yami turned around to face many prisoners. Yami stared, standing still.

He thought, _This is the first time I've actually felt… fear._

The prisoners began moving close to him… all except one short one who was slouching against the bars

with a hooded jacket on and what looked to be a gasmask. Yami was distracted while looking at the

mysterious stranger that he forgot all about fear and the other prisoners… until he heard them all scream in

a warlike manner, charging at him with hidden switchblades, now armed in their hands. Out of the corner of

his eye, Yami saw the mysterious stranger nod his head and do something with his left hand… he wasn't

sure what, but whatever it was, his puzzle reacted by shining that golden glow again and his hair defied gravity and manically waved through the air. The stranger nodded his head again and Yami smiled, knowing exactly what to do. "Penalty Game!!" he shouted. Because there were so many people, not just one, the puzzle's power increased over 10-fold! The power flung Yami out of the cell and into the fat guard-on-duty, knocking both of them out. When Yami regained his consciousness, he saw the guard, still knocked out. The mysterious stranger was gone. Yami ran out of there. He couldn't see anybody around or even near there. He got a signal on his Millennium Puzzle. It was Mokuba! He tried to make the signal clear.

"Mokuba?!" Yami tried to get his attention to see if the signal was clear. "Mokuba, are you there?!"

"I'm here, Yugi."

"It's Yami."

"What?!"

"Nevermind."

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID NEVERMIND!!"

"Oh. Anyway, I have some news for you, Yugi."

"Hmm?"

"It concerns my brother."

"Everything you have to say concerns your brother! And first things first. How did you locate my puzzle's secret, untraceable signal?"

"That's part of what I have to tell you. And not everything I have to say concerns my brother!"

"Hn…"

"Anyway, he stole a piece to your puzzle from Joey! Joey was going to tell you, Yugi, but before he could, my brother had Joe kill him."

"That explains the shirt…"

"He then had a shirt custom made that said, 'I Killed Joey Wheeler', also as an order from my brother."

"Why?"

"He told Joe it was because he wanted something to cheer him up every now and then, but it was really because he wanted someone that looked pretty guilty for Joey's murder in case you got framed for it."

"Ah… but why wouldn't he want me in jail if he stole my puzzle piece?"

"It's because … see, he knew you could make infinite gold pieces from your puzzle. He just couldn't figure out how. So while he was pondering this, Joey ran by and nearly plowed through my brother, laughing the whole time."

"I thought that your brother was nearly immobile by someone else's force."

"He was distracted!"

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway, my brother was about to yell at Joey when he saw what was in his hand."

"A piece of my Millennium Puzzle."

"Yes. He thought that he could harness the Puzzle's power to create infinite gold coins to his use. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. He has tried to do so ever since with one of his fancy, expensive machines, but all he's been able to draw out of it is sundaes."

"Yes! He hasn't broken it!"

"Thousands and thousands of sundaes! It seems endless!"

"It is."

"So he figured you could help him, or else he'd force you to. He's on his way to the prison right now! I'd get out of there if I were you."

"One more question… why were you wearing a gasmask in the cell?"

"It's another secret that my brother figured out from his research. Gasmasks are immune to your puzzle's magic."

"Ah… I didn't know that. Ooh…"

"What? What is it?!"

"Pretty lights…"

"It's Seto! RUN!!"

Yami ran for his life, but it was too late. Kaiba had spotted him, and was hot on his tail. He was running, but

he didn't know where to go to. So far, all he had thought about was why Mokuba was helping him. He

wondered where the prison was and how to get home. But that didn't slow him down. He continued running and eventually, somehow, reached the Game Shop.

"Alright, punk," Kaiba said, "I'm sick of your running and playing hide and seek. It's time to come quietly or by force."

"I don't think so." Yami said. "Penalty…" Yami was stopped before he could send Kaiba to the Shadow Realm. He was being restrained by his arms. He turned and saw Mokuba stopping him. "Why are you here, Mokuba?"

"I followed your signal."

"I said why, not how."

"I'm sorry, Yugi…"

"Yami."

"…whatever. I'm sorry, but I can't let you send my brother to the Shadow Realm."

"Then, how am I supposed to stop him?!" Yami yelled as Kaiba hit him over the head, knocking him out.

"Hey, Yugi." Kaiba said as Yami woke up. "We're almost to my lair."

Yami, trying to recover, slurred, "Do you mean Kaiba Corp.?"

"Grrr… NO! … … yes… (sigh) … you'd think that with all of the money I have that I could get a decent lair…"

"No."

"… but, alas, Mokuba is too picky…"

"No surprise there."

"…and I haven't the design to create a lair fitting to him…"

"You're starting to creep me out with that fake accent and use of proper English."

"…and neither does Roland or any of my trusted employees…"

"You're starting to get really deep and emotional here, and why did you roll your 'R' on Roland?"

"…not to mention the fact that I don't have the time to expand such creative ability…"

"I don't think you want to cross this bridge, Kaiba."

"…I'm so alone!"

Yami sighed "…told you so."

"WHY?!"

"Why, what?"

"Why doesn't anyone love me?!" Kaiba sobbed.

"You're stubborn, pigheaded, annoying, evil, the list goes on and on, buddy..."

"WHYYYY-Y-Y-YYYYYYY?!"

"Oh, goody… we've arrived."

Mokuba came running up to his big brother.

"Shh…shhhhhhh…it's okay, big brother. Everything's alright. I love you. Shh, there, there. Come on, let's enjoy some ice cream, would you like that?"

"Mm-hmm." Kaiba said, whimpering. Yami shuddered again.

Roland drove Yami to the Kaiba Corp. garage in the back of Kaiba Corporation. He dragged him into Kaiba's torture chamber.

"This is where you'll be questioned, boy!" Roland explained. "If you don't cooperate, we'll be forced to torture you in ways you can't imagine."

Kaiba walked in and revealed a room through a one-way glass. In the room was Yami's puzzle piece being studied and experimented on by Kaiba Corp.'s top scientists.

"Nooooooooo!" Yami whined. "What have you done, Kaiba?!"

"I've been trying to unlock…"

"I know! You want money… sheesh!"

"Anyway, all that we've been able to get is sundaes! Tell me the secret!"

"That is the secret."

"What?"

"Sundaes!"

"I want gold!"

"Oh, right! That's not the section of my puzzle that holds the gold."

"Then where is it?!"

"Dust."

"…what?!"

"It's dust now because Yugi took out the piece you hold in your lab!"

"So, if I take the piece and give it to you, you'll go and restore your puzzle and give me the room with the gold in it?"

"That's right."

"How can I trust you?"

"I could ask the same thing."

"…touché."

"Thank you… I think."

"Alright, as long as you restore it in my hands so that you don't pull anything stupid."

"Hmmm… okay."

When Kaiba and Yami arrived at the Game Shop, Yami found the dust that was once the Millennium Puzzle. He dropped the piece into the dust and it started swirling and taking a spherical shape around the piece in Kaiba's hands. Then, it came more and more to look like the Millennium Puzzle, until it was whole again. Kaiba chuckled.

"Heheheh… HAHAHA! You actually thought I'd let you just give me a mere _piece_ of your Puzzle, when I can have the whole damn thing?! You're dead, Yugi!"

Yami, astonished, cried out, "Whoa! Wait a minute! I thought we had a deal!"

"Too late! Now, how do you say it? Ah, yes! Penalty game!!"

"NO!!" Mokuba cried as he knocked the Puzzle out of his brother's hand. Yami picked it up, of course.

"Mokuba?! Do you realize what you have done?! Yugi…" he said as he turned to face Yami, "…I'm sure we can go back to our little agreement… right?"

He laughed at the idea. "Haha, I don't think so, Kaiba. For now…" The room suddenly got darker and the ground began to shake as Yami grew more and more sinister and angry, "…Now you have invoked the Wrath of the Pharaoh! You cheated and now you must pay! Penalty Game!!"

This time, Mokuba decided not to stop Yami. He just turned away as Seto Kaiba's already weak mind vanished into the Shadow Realm, leaving him practically lifeless. Yami approached Mokuba.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to hope he could change back… to what he used to be… before he met you…back to being my big brother… instead of a power-hungry, greedy, evil, heartless, lying, cheating, stubborn jerk! I don't miss him! I miss what he used to be… and I knew he would never be that again… which is why I let you do that."

Yami was eating a sundae from his Puzzle. "What?" was his answer.


End file.
